Sentiments, désirs et pensées
by IrisJR
Summary: Initialement posté : 02/13. Recueil. Un amour que l'on attendra toujours. Un amour qu'on se refuse, qui est impossible. Un amour que l'on a perdu, celui que l'on a jamais reçu. Ce sentiment qui nous pousse a nous battre. Nous aimons d'amour ou d'amitié, nous aimons, tout simplement. Car être humain, c'est aimer les autres. Voici l'histoire de six amours frustrés.
1. Printemps - Gruvia

SENTIMENTS, DÉSIRS ET PENSEES

Un amour que l'on attendra toujours. Un amour qu'on se refuse, qui est impossible. Un amour que l'on a perdu, celui que l'on a jamais reçu. Ce sentiment qui nous pousse a nous battre. Nous aimons d'amour ou d'amitié, nous aimons, tout simplement. Car être humain, c'est aimer les autres. Voici l'histoire de six amours frustrés.

 **Résumé :** Elle regarda le ciel un instant, couchée dans l'herbe verte et grasse. Quelques nuages s'envolaient ici et la, si près. Si loin. Un peu comme lui. Oui, il était si près. Ils partaient en mission ensemble, parfois. Il lui parlait, souvent. Il était là, mais il était dans un autre monde. Hors d'atteinte.

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Rating :** K

 **Personnages :** Gray, Juvia

Voici un petit OS, un peu vieux. Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec la fanfiction – je me contente de nouvelles originales et de RPG – j'espère tout de même que ce court texte vous plaira. Merci d'avance pour votre lecture !

Les personnages appartiennent à **Mashima-sama** , le texte suivant à moi-même.

Bonne lecture.

UN PRINTEMPS POUR TOI ET MOI

Elle regarda le ciel un instant, couchée dans l'herbe verte et grasse. Quelques nuages s'envolaient ici et la, si près. Si loin. Un peu comme lui. Oui, il était si près. Ils partaient en mission ensemble, parfois. Il lui parlait, souvent. Il était là, mais il était dans un autre monde. Hors d'atteinte. Il avait égayé sa vie de son si beau sourire. Il avait vu Juvia, il l'avait trouvée alors qu'elle était si loin, perdue. Dans un monde sans couleur où seule la pluie était son ami. Aujourd'hui aussi les yeux de Juvia pleuraient de grosses et douloureuses larmes. Mais celles-ci n'étaient pas ses amis. Juvia aimait Gray, mais Gray, aimait-il Juvia ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle n'était pour lui que sa camarade de guilde. Parfois Juvia se demandait pourquoi elle avait un cœur. Pourquoi elle avait si mal. Mais en même temps, Juvia n'aurait jamais intégrée Fairy Tail ni connu toutes ces personnes qui étaient devenues comme des amies, comme une famille.

Mais peut être Gray détestait-il Juvia ? C'est vrai, Juvia était toujours près de lui, surveillant chacun de ses gestes, chacun de ses pas. Rêvant qu'il la remarque, qu'il lui prenne la main, l'embrasse. Mais Juvia ne pouvait rien y faire. Si elle ne le suivait plus, c'était le désespoir, et avec le désespoir la douleur. Et là, elle ne redeviendrait que la petite fille qu'elle était. Elle aurait aimé courir, voler. Aimer. Être aimée. Mais le rêve de Juvia était-il impossible ? Seulement une utopie, un souhait puéril et enfantin qui ne se réaliserait jamais ? Mais être heureux, est-ce vraiment un souhait d'enfant.. ? Juvia s'assit un instant. Elle sortit de sa sacoche bleue orage une petite poupée ressemblant étrangement à son bien aimé. Elle la prit entre ses bras. Tant qu'il était là, les couleurs qui emplissaient ses yeux, son monde, ne s'éteindraient jamais. Elle serra plus fort la poupée qu'elle avait fait elle même, tout contre son cœur.

En ce jour Juvia n'avait pas froid. Il faisait beau pour une fois. Pourtant sa tristesse était aussi insondable que la pluie ténébreuse. Mais lentement, quelques gouttes commencèrent à la tremper, elle rangea prestement sa si précieuse poupée. Bientôt les gouttelettes se transformèrent en déluge torrentiel. Juvia, consciente d'en être la cause, pensa, se remémorant les paroles d'une chanson, "When I pray for sun, it Rain". Engourdie par la tristesse, Juvia se leva péniblement. Elle avait mal. Très mal au cœur. Elle l'entendait battre, si loin. Elle marchait quelques instants dans la forêt dont les feuilles des arbres étaient si vertes, et, folle d'amour et de douleur, se laissa glisser dans le filet limpide et clair de la rivière. Elle regarda le ciel un instant, devenu si gris. Comme elle. Sentent à leur tour ses yeux saphir s'inonder de larmes, elle laissa tomber lourdement ses paupières dessus. Petit à petit ses beaux cheveux océan finirent par se confondre avec la rivière et tout son corps reprit sa forme liquide. Elle s'endormit soudain, entendant son cœur douloureux crier, hurler sa peine.

Plus tard, Juvia se réveilla, plus en forme. Elle se sentait... Toute froide. Elle se leva, retrouvant consistance humaine. Elle entendit du bruit loin de là. Elle décida de s'avancer un peu et après quelques mètres, elle découvrit avec étonnement Gray qui s'entraînait à un nouveau sort, le " Ice Make Rain ". Une pluie de petites gouttes de glace se mit à tomber, mêlant ses larmes à celles du ciel. A celles de Juvia. Cette dernière justement était émerveillée par le spectacle. En effet, le brun était parcouru de ci de là de quelques scintillements, de quelques paillettes. Elles brillaient, se reflétaient dans ses yeux sombres et tortueux, s'emmêlant dans ses mèches noirs et ébouriffés. Sortant de derrière un arbre, la jeune fille lança :

 _ **\- C'est beau, on dirait que Gray-sama pleure avec Juvia..**_

Ce dernier, surpris d'entendre la voix de la jeune mage de l'eau, se retourna, tandis que cette dernière rougit à n'en plus pouvoir, plaquant sa paume sur ses lèvres framboises, choquée de ses propres paroles. Gray lui sourit et une expression de béatitude, de pure extase s'afficha sur le visage fin de Juvia. Le mage répondit à la jeune fille :

 _ **\- C'est plutôt triste de pleurer.. On pourrait plutôt dire que l'on rit ensemble, tu ne penses pas Juvia ?**_

Cette dernière était contente, envolée sa torpeur d'un peu plus tôt. Elle observa son cher et tendre Gray-sama et décida qu'elle était bien comme cela aussi, simplement à lui parler, à rire avec lui. A le regarder sourire, à l'entendre parler. A le voir. Alors la pluie s'arrêta et un beau soleil revenu. Le printemps revenait, le beau printemps de Juvia. Leur printemps. _Notre printemps, Gray.._


	2. Impérial Amour - Mystwalker

SENTIMENTS, DÉSIRS ET PENSEES

Un amour que l'on attendra toujours. Un amour qu'on se refuse, qui est impossible. Un amour que l'on a perdu, celui que l'on a jamais reçu. Ce sentiment qui nous pousse a nous battre. Nous aimons d'amour ou d'amitié, nous aimons, tout simplement. Car être humain, c'est aimer les autres. Voici l'histoire de six amours frustrés.

 **Résumé :** Mais mon cœur dépourvu de couronne, lui, ne peut s'empêcher de l'aimer. Il l'aime, il l'aime, il l'aime… Aussi éperdument qu'un fou, il bat, il bat, il bat. Et j'aimerais prendre la main délicate d'Erza et la poser tout contre lui. Lui dire « _Tu vois, c'est la première fois qu'il cogne aussi fort_. »

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Rating :** K

 **Personnages :** Erza K, Edo-Gerald

Merci pour les reviews ! Voici un nouvel OS, un peu court, un peu bizarre, sans but particulier… J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même. Vive le Gerza-edo ! Je vous conseille vivement de lire les fics « Passe d'Arme » et « L'Aube d'une nouvelle ère » sur ce couple, qui sont vraiment très bien ! Bref, bonne lecture et laissez vos impressions.

Les personnages appartiennent à **Mashima-sama** , le texte suivant à moi-même.

Bonne lecture.

IMPERIAL AMOUR

Ma tête couronnée se tient droite. Immobile. Forte. Mais mon cœur inaccessible se sent mal. Il est seul. Il est froid, brûlant d'amour pour une chevelure de feu. Des mots, des paroles, des phrases collées les unes aux autres. Je sais que... Ses mots. Ses paroles. Ses phrases. Me rendent humain. Je me métamorphose en un homme, je quitte mon habit royal. Chacune de ses syllabes me fait me rappeler qui je suis. Elle sait que je ne suis que cet homme fou, fou d'aventure. Cet homme qui aimerait courir, voler, faire ce qui lui plait. Aimer qui il veut. Elle me rappelle que je peux avoir tort, faire des erreurs. Elle peut me critiquer, comme un égal, quand les autres me craignent.

Mais elle ne sait pas que je suis aussi cet homme fou, fou d'amour pour elle. Et je me tiens rigide, impassible, sans rien dire. Mon corps est tendu à l'extrême. Il se consume de désire pour un regard franc, un rare sourire. Moi j'oublie parfois. J'oublie ces longues nuits à la belle étoile, quand j'étais libre à Heartland. J'oublis…. J'oublis quand je les vois tous se courber devant moi, sans un mot, avec peur. Peur de ne pas me plaire. Peur de tant de choses futiles. Je sais ce qu'ils pensent tous, que la Knightwalker ne me respecte pas. Et sûrement me pensent-il lâche, amoureux, je ne sais pas, pour ne rien lui dire. Mais je sais qu'elle me respecte. Elle me rappelle simplement qui je suis. Et dans ses yeux, je me souviens du plus important : Je suis un homme, et je l'aime.

J'aimerais qu'Erza et moi, on court ensemble dans les rues de la ville, qu'on rit. Qu'elle me tende la main, que je lui embrasse doucement la joue. Mais tout ceci est prohibé. Je suis le roi. Et… Pour les rois, pas de normalité, pas de repos. Je n'ai rien à offrir au commandant. Que deviendrait-elle en étant mon épouse ? La prendre comme maitresse serait impossible. En tant qu'épouse, elle devrait rester au château, quitter sa liberté, et sa fonction aussi, je suppose. Mais égoïstement, j'aimerais qu'elle laisse tout tomber pour moi. Qu'elle ne prenne pas de risque inutile. Qu'elle reste près de moi. Et… Je n'ai que mon amour à lui donner. Rien d'autre. Elle n'a pas besoin d'un homme comme moi, avec tant de pression sur les épaules. L'aimer officiellement est donc impossible.

Officieusement ? Elle ne voudra jamais. Je ne voudrais jamais non plus. Elle est comme Scarlet, bien plus semblables qu'elle ne peut le suspecter. Ma tête recouverte d'or pourrait lui ordonner. Mais… Mon cœur nu ne s'y résoudrait pas. Il a trop de respect, trop d'admiration pour elle. Il l'aime trop. Je l'aime trop. Et Erza… Je ne sais si elle m'aime. Sûrement que non. Elle ne me voit pas comme un roi mais comme un homme. Mais elle sait que la couronne repose sur ma tête. On ne peut le nier. Nous ne pouvons ainsi nous voiler la face. Ce serait bien trop douloureux pour chacun de nous deux. Elle est trop fière pour se laisser souiller ainsi. Jamais elle ne se laissera soumettre, ne s'abaissera à quelque chose de tel. Elle est tellement droite, si franche, si farouche. Et… C'est ce que j'aime chez elle.

Mais mon cœur dépourvu de couronne, lui, ne peut s'empêcher de l'aimer. Il l'aime, il l'aime, il l'aime… Aussi éperdument qu'un fou, il bat, il bat, il bat. Et j'aimerais prendre la main délicate d'Erza et la poser tout contre lui. Lui dire « _Tu vois, c'est la première fois qu'il cogne aussi fort_. » Mais je n'ai pas le droit de lui dire une telle chose. Ce serait égoïste, tellement égoïste. Alors, pour la préserver, pour nous préserver, elle ne saura sans doute jamais, que si mon cœur bat si vite, c'est bien pour elle. Alors, ma tête reste droite, immobile, impériale. Mon cœur sera à jamais inaccessible, mon regard restera déterminé, mon cœur battra toujours aussi douloureusement pour cette chevelure brûlante. Mais je ne dirai rien. Parce que je l'aime…


	3. Thirteen Days - Lolu

SENTIMENTS, DÉSIRS ET PENSEES

Un amour que l'on attendra toujours. Un amour qu'on se refuse, qui est impossible. Un amour que l'on a perdu, celui que l'on a jamais reçu. Ce sentiment qui nous pousse a nous battre. Nous aimons d'amour ou d'amitié, nous aimons, tout simplement. Car être humain, c'est aimer les autres. Voici l'histoire de six amours frustrés.

 **Résumé :** Douze jours, quinze heures, trente minutes, je ne sais plus combien de secondes. Oui… Bientôt treize jours que Lucy ne m'a pas appelé. Parce que mes paroles ne l'atteignent pas…. Sommes-nous trop éloignés ? Nos mondes, nos espace-temps, sont-ils trop différents, trop lointains, pour que mes mots et mes sentiments n'arrivent pas à toucher ton cœur ?

 **Rating :** K

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Personnages :** Loki, Lucy

Encore une fois, merci à tous ceux qui ont lu le précédent OS, et qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Me voici avec le suivant, qui arrive bien plus tôt que ce que j'avais prévu. M'étant levé tôt – trop tôt pour des vacances – j'en ai profité pour avancer ce que j'avais commencé et… voila. Il est un peu plus long que les autres, mais j'espère tout de même qu'il n'en n'est pas ennuyant ! Je ne suis pas particulièrement fan – voir pas du tout – de ce couple, mais tant que les sentiments ne sont pas réciproques ( le pauvre xD ) ça ne me dérange pas. Bref, encore un truc complètement guimauve mais dans un sens – je trouve – un peu plus « dur » que les précédents… Bon j'avoue que je l'aime moyennement et qu'il me laisse perplexe, mais bon, vous verrez. Pour le prochain, je m'y penche déjà, je ne sais pas sur qui il sera exactement. C'est possible que ce soit encore du Gruvia, avec encore ce concept de « temps » qui est présent dans celui-ci, ou un OS sur Ultear écrit en « tu » que j'ai commencé.

 **EDIT DU 16/04/13.** Après une petite promenade sur le fandom, je me rends compte que cet one-shot ressemble particulièrement à un autre récit ! Je pense avoir été influencé - pour l'idée, lorsque j'ai ébauché cet écrit il y a plus d'un an. Néanmoins, je jure que la ressemblance est loin d'être volontaire, et que cet one-shot n'est pas un simple et affreux plagiat ! J'indique donc l'one-shot ressemblant ( qui, en un an, s'était complètement effacé de ma pauvre mémoire ) : L'amour est un sentiment illogique de **Celebrath.** Mes plus plates et honteuses excuses.

Les personnages appartiennent à **Mashima-sama** , le texte suivant à moi-même.

Bonne lecture.

THIRTEEN DAYS

Une heure, dix minutes, vingt-cinq secondes… Dix heures, quarante-sept minutes, trente et une secondes… Trois jours, dix-sept heures, vingt minutes, une demie seconde… Douze jours, quinze heures, trente minutes, je ne sais plus combien de secondes. Oui… Bientôt treize jours que Lucy ne m'a pas appelé. Heureusement que le temps passe plus vite, chez moi. Pourtant je reste là, immobile. Pourquoi ne me demande t-elle pas de venir ? Je me languis d'elle un peu plus chaque jour, elle me manque. Et dans le monde des esprits, je suis seul. Tout est beau, tout est parfait. Lucy elle, elle est belle, aussi. Mais elle n'est pas parfaite ! Elle ne me voit que comme une arme, même pas comme un ami, qu'elle pourrait appeler pour lui tenir compagnie. Non, même pour ça, elle préfère Plue. Je lui fais toujours des avances qu'elle repousse, chaque jour avec plus de vigueur. Et parfois, même, pourquoi reste-elle impassible ? Elle pense que je plaisante, mais jamais mon cœur n'a été aussi sincère. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sincère.

Le monde des esprits n'est qu'une prison dorée, dans laquelle nous, esprits, sommes prisonniers. Nous ne pouvons nous aimer, trouver d'autres personnes que des esprits, des esprits, encore des esprits, à perte de vue. Et cette vision me grise, et je me laisse submerger. Nous sommes contraints de servir nos maîtres, quel qu'ils soient. Nous pouvons souffrir, tant pis, nous ne sommes que des armes, des objets dangereux. Lucy a raison. Nous ne sommes pas libres, et au final, même un chien a plus de droits que nous. Moi qui ai vécu si longtemps sur Heartland, je sais ce que nous ratons. Et le monde est injuste. J'aime Lucy, ma maitresse, mon amie. Et je la hais. Car sans elle à mes côtés, dans mon monde contrefait, je ne vis pas, je survis à peine. Et toute cette diversité est magnifique, chez eux. Les gens sont de milles couleurs, ils changent, ils ont des états d'esprit. Et Lucy… C'est la plus belle.

Je suis tombé amoureux, de cette vie. De toutes ces filles singulières que j'ai rencontrées. Toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, mais toutes semblables, au fond. J'ai su trouver les mots, les apprendre par cœur, pour les combler. J'en ai rencontrées de nouvelles, et je suis tombé amoureux. Pas d'elles. Simplement de… Cette diversité, ce changement… Et chaque jour je m'étonnais, je découvrais autre chose. Alors, me lassant, je changeais de copine. Puis le temps a passé, et je n'étais plus seul. J'étais entouré. Et au début, je me suis laissé emporter, j'étais ivre de ces sensations qu'elles me procuraient et… Bien que je me sente toujours seul, dans mon cœur, leur compagnie me plait, me réconforte. Mais Lucy, c'est autre chose. Avec son caractère franc, ses belles paroles, ses romans à l'eau de rose qu'elle passe son temps à rédiger… Et elle est belle quand elle s'énerve, et elle est belle quand elle me frappe. Elle a ce caractère incompréhensible qui fait que je l'aime tant.

Parce que mes paroles ne l'atteignent pas…. Sommes-nous trop éloignés ? Nos mondes, nos espace-temps, sont-ils trop différents, trop lointains, pour que mes mots et mes sentiments n'arrivent pas à toucher ton cœur ? J'ai la certitude, au plus profond de mon âme, que Lucy m'aime. Parce que c'est une bonne personne. Parce qu'elle est sûrement incapable de haïr réellement. Et aussi parce que je suis son esprit. Et qu'elle aime ses esprits, c'est une bonne maitresse. Elle nous aime sûrement comme un épéiste tient à son épée, comme une maîtresse tient à son chien. Et le chien, lui, il ne peut pas aimer autrement sa maîtresse. Je suis contraint à obéir à ses ordres, à venir seulement quand elle m'appelle, à mourir pour elle s'il le faut. Mais ça, pas besoin de me le dire, je l'aurais fait tout de même. Au début, j'avais peur. Peur de rencontrer une nouvelle constellationiste, qui nous maltraite elle aussi. Puis, j'ai commencé à connaître Lucy, à l'apprécier. Et c'est là que ma chère et tendre est cruelle, impitoyable.

Parce qu'elle m'a aidé, m'a fait l'aimer, nous a aimé en retour. Et je souffre tant. Elle m'a submergé, hypnotisé, et maintenant, je suis prisonnier. C'est une maltraitance psychologique de l'aimer comme cela. Et si j'étais un humain, elle ne m'aimerait pas plus. Mais je pourrais me perdre dans les délicieux méandres du plaisir, oublier avec toutes ces filles différentes, fortes et délicates qu'il y a dans son monde. Je pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Mais, ici, c'est plus fort que moi, il n'y a qu'elle qui compte. Seul, chez moi, dans mon monde des esprits, il n'y a que son souvenir pour me garder debout. Pourtant, j'aimerais me perdre dans mon monde joyeux et paisible, vivre heureux comme tous ces esprits inconscients qui défilent sous ma fenêtre. Mais je ne peux pas ! Parce qu'elle a emplit mon esprit de tant de beauté, de tant de souvenirs, que je ne peux que trouver mon monde fade et laid, en contrepartie.

A présent, il est trop tard pour moi, et je hais ceux qui peuvent la côtoyer, et je hais, celui qui pourra ravir son cœur que je chéri tant. J'ai envie de hurler de colère, de ne pouvoir être à ses côtés, pour la protéger. Je ne peux rien faire, tant qu'elle ne me le demande pas. Déroger à la règle ? Je le fais, parfois, souvent. Je suis accro, et les heures qui me séparent de ma drogue sont infâmes, dévastatrices. Je hais celui qui aura ce que je n'ai pas, le droit de l'aimer librement, le droit qu'elle me regarde, le droit qu'elle m'aime. Et simplement le droit d'être aimé. Car qui peut bien m'aimer, là ou je suis ? Aries, Virgo, Aquarius… ? Ma vie est vouée à cette fin indélicate et triste, cette vie où je n'aurai même pas connu une seule fois la joie d'être aimé sincèrement. Je regarde par cette fenêtre qui donne sur cet enfer où je vis, décrochant mon regard de cette pendule. Cette pendule qui me dit combien de son temps j'ai passé loin d'elle. Sans qu'elle ne m'appelle une seule fois. Et surtout, combien de temps j'ai tenu avant d'aller moi-même la rejoindre.

Dehors, les collines sont vertes, les prés fleuri. Le ciel du jour est toujours d'un bleu limpide. Les nuages cotonneux s'éparpillent ici et là. Le ciel de la nuit, lui, se pare de milles étoiles et constellations, de toutes les couleurs. Ici, nous vivons en paix, dans l'harmonie et la joie. Alors, qu'envier de plus ? Tout est trop parfait… Une brise fraiche souffle perpétuellement sur notre monde, faisait se courber les feuilles délicates, glissant sur les courbes rondes et appétissantes des pétales de fleurs. Il ne fait jamais ni excessivement chaud ni excessivement froid. Et moi, j'aimerais que le vent furieux fouette mon visage, que le soleil brûlant incendie ma peau… Et là-juste en bas, tous ces esprits qui emplissent mon monde sont comme du bétail, idiot, insouciant, courant partout, en groupe, tous pareils. Nous sommes seulement du bétail, je suis semblable. Et pour le bétail, personne n'a de pitié. Nous attendons l'abattoir, la mort, je ne sais pas, en feintant cette joie qui tient seulement de la bêtise. Pourtant, moi, comme un de ces animaux, j'aimerais oublier son nom, et me complaire dans ce monde. Ce jour-là arrivera-t-il un jour ? Je ne sais. Mais ce serait merveilleux. Ces jours lointains à vivre enfin, sans elle, seront sûrement merveilleux.

[…]

Quand j'arrive, la pièce est plongée dans le noir. Je m'avance à pas feutrés, pour ne pas faire de bruit. Et j'entends sa respiration. Douce, apaisante. Une bouffée d'amour me traverse, mon cœur se serre. Je n'ai pas pu résister. Je ne peux pas résister plus longtemps. Je m'allonge près d'elle, me recouvrant du drap sans un bruit. J'inspire lentement son odeur, tandis que ses cheveux chatouillent mon visage. Que pensera t-elle quand elle se réveillera ? Rien, sûrement… Parce que d'ici là, je serai parti. Elle ne se rappellera plus de rien, ne serait-ce que d'une ombre fugitive qui dort près d'elle. Et elle prendra ça pour un rêve. Ou peut-être croira t-elle que c'est encore Natsu qui est venu squatter. Et alors, son visage magnifique se parera d'une teinte coquelicot adorable. Mais je ne serai plus là pour le voir. Mais… Trêve de questions. Je veux profiter de cette odeur sucrée et fraiche, gorgée d'un soleil que je ne vois pas. Je veux m'endormir et me droguer une fois de plus de sa chaleur, jusqu'à la prochaine fois qu'elle m'appelle. Et… Je m'assoupis doucement dans la nuit, près de celle que mon cœur a choisie. Tant pis si j'ai désobéi une fois encore, si j'ai forcé ma porte sans qu'elle ne le sache. C'est plus fort que moi. C'est de sa faute.

 _Treize jours sans la voir. Nouveau record._


	4. Tea - AngelSorano

SENTIMENTS, DÉSIRS ET PENSEES

Un amour que l'on attendra toujours. Un amour qu'on se refuse, qui est impossible. Un amour que l'on a perdu, celui que l'on a jamais reçu. Ce sentiment qui nous pousse a nous battre. Nous aimons d'amour ou d'amitié, nous aimons, tout simplement. Car être humain, c'est aimer les autres. Voici l'histoire de six amours frustrés.

 **Résumé :** Et le vent souffle, souffle, souffle. Stoppera-t-il sa course un jour ? Attend-t-il d'arriver à destination ? De trouver ce qu'il cherche, lui aussi ? Et il pousse les nuages dans le ciel. Toujours plus loin. Et tu observes le ciel, encore, encore, encore. Parce qu'il n'y a que ça à voir, tout simplement. Là où tu es, les gens ne sont plus des humains...

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** ANgst/Family

 **Personnage :** Angel

Donc, tout d'abord, encore un immense merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et à ceux qui se donnent la peine de me laisser des reviews, je vous aime fort fort fort et tous mes remercîments ne traduiront jamais à quel point vous me faites plaisir.

Me revoici avec un nouvel OS, et j'aimerais prévenir tout de suite que mes updates risquent d'être bien moins fréquents puisque je reprends les cours lundi. Mais je ferai de mon mieux, promis. Je pensais renommer ce recueil et le dédier à la Romance et en créer un autre sur les liens filiaux… Finalement, j'ai trouvé plus simple de laisser ce recueil tel qu'il était et d'y mettre un peu tout et n'importe quoi.

Pendant que j'y suis, autant me faire de la pub à moi-même, j'ai commencé un petit recueil de drabble sur Cana nommé « **Unbelievable** » Voila. Donc finalement pour cet OS, pas d'Ultear ni de Gruvia ni de Gale, mais un petit texte sur Angel. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop d'incohérences et qu'elle n'est pas trop OOC. Cependant, avec la narration en « tu » je trouve que ça rend pas trop mal, puisqu'Angel est encore une enfant dans cet OS et que le « je » me semblait inapproprié.

Oh, je m'excuse aussi de la piètre mise en scène, je la trouve moi-même très mauvaise, et je vous prie de m'en excuser. J'espère que le reste du texte rattrapera cet OS à vos yeux. Je vous laisse donc découvrir cet OS et j'espère que vous serez nombreux à me laisser vos avis, positifs comme négatifs.

Les personnages appartiennent à **Mashima-sama** , le texte suivant à moi-même.

Bonne lecture.

OBSESSION FOR A TEA FRAGRANCE

Et le vent souffle, souffle, souffle.

Stoppera-t-il sa course un jour ? Attend-t-il d'arriver à destination ? De trouver ce qu'il cherche, lui aussi ? Et il pousse les nuages dans le ciel. Toujours plus loin. Ils ressemblent aux nuages de lait que ta maman versait autrefois dans son thé. Ce thé amer, fort, piquant. Et fade en même temps. Ce liquide brûlant qui avait le goût de la vie. Cette vie que le feu a brûlée, brûlée, brûlée, laissant des cendres et une odeur de souffre derrière lui. Et toi maintenant, tu fixes les nuages. Dès que tu le peux. Que ce soit la nuit, le jour, qu'importe. Tu revois les reflets mordorés du breuvage, qui dansaient dans la tasse, telles des feuilles d'automne tombant sur le sol. Et dans le fin récipient en porcelaine immaculée, c'était les herbes, semblables à des coques fendues de bateau, qui voguaient paisiblement sur les sombres méandres de l'infusion.

Et tu observes le ciel, encore, encore, encore.

Parce qu'il n'y a que ça à voir, tout simplement. Là où tu es, le monde est gris. Les gens pleurent. Vous n'êtes plus des humains. Vous êtes des loques, des brisures, des lambeaux d'êtres humains. Et tu la revois, porter sa tasse blanche jusqu'à ses lèvres délicates. Tu te souviens du roulement dans sa gorge, de la course folle du thé dans son corps. Cette boisson dorée comme des biscuits sortant du four. Ces gâteaux secs, ces sablés que ta maman préparait, et qu'elle ingurgitait avec son Earl Gray. Et tu te souviens de ce biscuit rond, aux courbes délicates, qui a échappé d'entre ses doigts, comme pour s'enfuir, tomber sur le tapis du salon. Et toi aussi, tu aimerais t'enfuir... Retourner dans cette maison lumineuse, ou ta maman prenait le thé, tous les jours, à quatre heures.

Et les nuages s'enfuient, s'enfuient, s'enfuient.

Tu te rappelle de cette secousse, de ces cris. Tu te rappelle du liquide ambré qui s'est déversé sur la jupe parme de ta maman. Tu te souviens de cette tasse, claire comme les plumes d'une colombe, roulant sur le tapis, jusqu'en dessous de votre vieux canapé. Et ta maman s'est exclamée. Elle s'est levée... Et tu pleures lentement. Les larmes qui coulent sur tes joues sont amères, comme le breuvage ocre. Et elles tombent, tombent, tombent, sur le sol couvert de poussière de ta cellule. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'aurais-tu pas pus mourir ce jour là, toi aussi ? Les gouttes salées forment une flaque sur le sol, et tu te demande ce que tu as fait pour mériter cela. Ici… Tu es toute seule, perdue. Vous travaillez, sans relâche. Et si vous n'obéissez pas, vous êtes punis. Et les larmes redoublent d'ardeurs en pensant à votre vie. Quelle injustice ! Vous avez été arrachés à vos familles, arrachés à cette chaleur feutrée. Si tôt. Toi, toi qui n'es qu'une enfant, obligée de travailler ici pour tu ne sais quelle raison stupide.

Et tu pleures, pleures, pleures.

Ce qu'on vous a dit ? Que vous travailliez à créer un monde meilleur, que vous serez les premiers à goûter au fruit de vos efforts acharnés. Mais toi, tu t'en fiche, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux seulement partir d'ici, retourner chez toi, revoir les yeux pétillants de ta maman, la voir prendre le thé encore et encore, inlassablement, sans s'arrêter. Et tu rêves de ces biscuits craquants, sucrés… Et tu t'illusionnes, tu espère, tu emplis ton esprits de tant de gourmandises pour oublier la réalité. Oublier ces corps, ces tas d'os à peine recouvert de peau, qui se serrent les uns aux autres, tels des chiens abandonnés au bord de la route. Leurs yeux sont ternes, malheureux, en quête de réconfort. Et tu veux oublier cette misère, cette inhumanité. Il y a ceux qui croient que leur travail sera récompensé. Et toi tu aimerais y croire, y croire, être comme eux. Tu aimerais serrer cet espoir contre ton cœur. Même si ce ne sont que des fous, des désespérés, des illuminés, pour croire à de telles bêtises. Tu aimerais être comme eux. Mais toi… Tu souhaite que ton âme s'envole là-haut, et qu'elle rejoigne le village paisible où on prenait le thé à quatre heures. Sauf que ton vœu est impossible.

Et tu revois ce village se consumer, se consumer, se consumer.

Tu te rappelles des flammes dansant dans l'azur du ciel, colorant les cieux d'une fumée noire, épaisse, irrespirable. Tu te rappelles de ta maman qui est sorti précipitamment de la maison, et de ce que tu as aperçu dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Du sang, son odeur métallique, nauséabonde. Des morts, des horreurs. Et le feu, dévastateur. Qui engloutissait chaque maison les unes après les autres. Et cette peur indescriptible, cette incompréhension soudaine qui a enserré ton cœur lorsque maman est revenue près de toi, paniquée, a saisit ta main, t'a conduite au sous sol. Ton monde a basculé lorsqu'elle s'est penchée, collant ses lèvres imprégnées de parfum sur ton front. Ton cœur a tambouriné si fort lorsqu'elle t'a dit _« Si quelqu'un arrive, caches-toi. Et s'ils te trouvent cours, va te mettre en sécurité, cours comme si ta vie en dépendait. Et quand il n'y aura plus personne… Pars, pars loin d'ici. »_ Et tu l'as regardé se redresser, se retourner, partir, sans prononcer un mot, sans lui poser une question, sans voir une dernière fois son regard. Et tu es restée prostrée dans un coin de la cave sombre, sans savoir ce qu'il se passait, sans désobéir à l'ordre impérieux de ta mère. Tu étais là, assise dans l'obscurité, perdue. Et tu te souviens encore de l'odeur de ta mère quand elle t'a embrassé. Cette odeur forte et amère, du thé qu'elle buvait. Et aujourd'hui encore, cette fragrance si particulière te poursuit dans tes pensées, jusque dans tes rêves.

Et maintenant ta vie est un cauchemar, un cauchemar, un cauchemar.

Tu as cessé de pleurer. Tu observe avec encore plus d'obstination cette unique fenêtre, petit carré bleu se découpant sur le mur gris de ta cellule. Tu vois une nuée d'oiseaux clairs comme la lune voler pour arriver à tu ne sais qu'elle destination. Et tu te souviens, toi aussi, cette course effrénée, juste après que ta maman soit partie, sans un au revoir, sans un « je t'aime ». Ils sont arrivés près de toi, ils t'ont trouvée. Alors tu as couru, couru, couru à n'en plus pouvoir parmi les décombres du village. Tu as inspiré la fumée, tu as contourné les cadavres, la peur au ventre. Sans faillir, tu as essayé de t'enfuir. Sans pleurer, sans détourner les yeux. Sans jamais t'arrêter, tu es allée le plus loin possible. Mais _ils_ t'ont capturée. Et ton monde a basculé. Tu as versé une dernière larme silencieuse en pensant à ta mère, à son regard pétillant, à son sourire, à sa tendre chaleur.

Et la course folle des oiseaux continue, continue, continue.

Tu les regardes encore plus intensément, comme pour t'envoler toi aussi, prendre la place d'un de ces oiseaux. Et comme en réponse à ton souhait, lorsque les volatils passent là où est le soleil, une plume aussi blanche que les tasses de ta maman tombe sur ton visage mouillé de larmes. Une plume douce, rassurante. Tu la saisis, essuies tes joues humides. Tu la garde au creux de ta main, tu la serres très fort. Tu baisse la tête, sans plus regarder le ciel. Et tu jures. Tu promets de t'enfuir d'ici, de retrouver la liberté. Parce que maintenant, tu as trouvé. Et toi, ce que tu cherchais, c'était ce fol espoir. Et tels les oiseaux dans le ciel, poussés par ce vent joueur, tu souhaite t'envoler le plus loin possible. Comme un ange. Libre.


	5. Orgueil - Minerva

SENTIMENTS, DÉSIRS ET PENSEES

Un amour que l'on attendra toujours. Un amour qu'on se refuse, qui est impossible. Un amour que l'on a perdu, celui que l'on a jamais reçu. Ce sentiment qui nous pousse a nous battre. Nous aimons d'amour ou d'amitié, nous aimons, tout simplement. Car être humain, c'est aimer les autres. Voici l'histoire de six amours frustrés.

 **Résumé :** Et elle te fait face, défiant ta magie, la contournant. La déchirant en mille brisures ! Ses mouvements sont amples, encore capables d'une puissance monstrueuse. Tu vois son regard chocolat, planté au milieu de son visage couvert d'ecchymoses, plein de détermination et de colère. Elle vient de mettre un terme à ta toute puissance...

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genres :** Angst/Family

 **Personnage :** Minerva

Merci pour les reviews sur le précédent OS ! Votre soutien me fait chaud au cœur. Je tiens à remercier particulièrement **Zork** , qui m'a aidé pour quelques détails techniques de la scène de combat.

Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai mis pour cet OS. Et ça n'ira pas en s'arrangeant, hélas ! Mais je fais du mieux que je peux, parce que j'aime écrire, et que je vous aime. De plus j'ai pas mal de projets concernant des two-shot/three-shot que je suis en train de mettre sur pied. Vous trouverez plus de détails sur mon profil. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si je devrais continuer à dire OS... Mes chapitres ne ressemblent pas vraiment à des histoires proprement dites, mais le terme de drabble ne me correspond pas non plus. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Donc voici l'OS du jour, qui – je l'avoue – m'a posé quelques problèmes. Et puis d'un coup, révélation en lisant (l'avant-)dernier scan. ( **Donc spoil du chapitre 322** ) Et bien, je me suis prise d'affection pour Minerva. Cet effroi dans son regard était saisissant ! Je la vois à présent beaucoup plus humaine - Je parle de ce passage où on la voit pleurer - Avec une telle expression sur le visage, c'était saisissant. ( Moi, me répéter ? Non, pas le moins du monde. ) bon, j'ai essayé quelque chose que je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire, c'est pas trop mon style ( combat + dialogue ) ; c'est plus long et en plus j'ai eu du mal à me plonger dans la psychologie de Minerva ( ça part un peu en vrille, c'est sûrement lourd... ) Mais j'ai fait de mon mieux !

Les personnages appartiennent à **Mashima-sama** , le texte suivant à moi-même.

Bonne lecture.

FRACASOS Y PENAS DE AMOR

J-7 avant les Grands Jeux magiques.

Tu as peur. Mais tu es trop digne, trop orgueilleuse pour l'avouer. Tu n'as pas le droit à la faute, tu n'as pas le droit de pleurer. Tu es Minerva. Forte, cruelle. Insensible. Oui, devant les autres, tu es cette jeune femme impitoyable. Tu n'as jamais eu le droit d'être autre chose, tu n'as jamais eu l'opportunité d'être autre chose. D'être une Minerva gaie et joyeuse, plus féminine, plus douce… Mais tout le monde a le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Il est dur d'être ce que tu es, ce que tu dois être, ce que tu dois montrer. Personne ne te connait. Et tu as vécu seule. Et tu es seule. Et tu seras toujours seule. Et tu mourras comme toute personne semblable, avec une épée dans le cœur, empoisonnée, trahie. Seule. Tu as toujours vécu avec cet homme exigent qui est ton père. Et tu as mis un masque, a enfermé ton cœur. En espérant qu'il t'aime un jour.

J-6 avant les Grands Jeux magiques.

Tout a commencé avec la mort de ta mère, n'est-ce pas ? C'était une femme forte, une femme de caractère, et tu te demandes encore, parfois, ce qu'elle a bien pu trouver a ton père. Etais-tu une erreur ? Une enfant non désirée ? Mais elle t'aimait, c'est ce que l'on te disait quand tu étais petite. Mais toi, tu ne garde aucun souvenir de cette femme. Quand tu étais plus jeune, seulement un sentiment de vide, juste un manque dans ton cœur. Un abime où gisaient quelques larmes. Un fossé qui aurait pu vite être comblé si on t'avait offert l'amour. Mais ton père ne t'en a pas donné, il ne t'a pas regardé un seul instant. Il t'a gardé jalousement, en pensant qu'un jour, tu deviendrais une forte guerrière, un avantage dont il pourrait disposer à sa guise. Mais tu pleurais constamment de cette indifférence de sa part, et il a fini par se désintéresser. Alors ce trou béant a engloutit tout espoir, toute tristesse. Il a balayé ce que tu ressentais, le bon comme le mauvais.

J-5 avant les Grands Jeux magiques.

Tu as renfermé ton cœur, tu l'as recouvert de pierre. Pourtant tu aurais voulu crier, hurler, pleurer, te rebeller, puis abandonner. Mais tu n'as rien fait. Pourquoi ? Parce que ton père ne t'aurai pas plus porté d'attention. Il t'aurait simplement chassée. Et alors, tu aurais tout perdu. Il t'aurait enlevé les seules choses qu'il te donnait : le gite et le couvert. Alors tu t'es promis quelque chose. Tu as décidé de ne jamais lui causer de problèmes. Tu as décidé de piétiner la douleur, la solitude que tu ressentais. Tu as oublié l'enfant chétive et pleurnicharde que tu étais. Tu t'es recouverte d'une armure invisible, tu as troqué tes larmes contre un regard impassible, ta moue enfantine par un sourire en coin, malveillant, sadique. Tu as enfermé la petite Minerva dans une tour inaccessible, loin dans ton cœur blindé, et tu es devenue peu à peu la jeune femme que tu es à présent.

J-4 avant les Grands Jeux magiques.

Jurer d'être la meilleure. Jurer de ne jamais échouer. Et c'est ce que tu as fait. Tu t'es entraînée, sans jamais t'arrêter, inlassablement, nuit et jour. Tu t'es entêtée, tu as travaillé, endurant mille souffrances physique s'il le fallait, tu n'en n'avais rien à faire. Tu es devenue forte pour que le maître, ton père, te porte un peu d'attention. Et il t'a vu, au bout d'un moment. Tu as vaincu. Tu as cru vaincre la peur, cette peur irrationnelle de toi-même, de lui, de tout. Et avec cette victoire, d'autres victoires, la gloire. La crainte, le respect. La reconnaissance. Puis l'orgueil, cette animal vicieux, ce serpent qui a inséré son venin dans l'intégralité de ton corps, t'empoisonnant un peu plus chaque jour. Et ensuite, la cruauté, l'impassibilité, et même le plaisir qui est né en toi, au fur et à mesure que tu as éliminé, tué tes ennemis. Tu as ainsi bannis la faiblesse, tu as exilé loin de ton corps tout attachement pour les autres.

J-3 avant les Grands Jeux magiques.

Et plus le temps a passé, plus tu as oublié cette peur. Tu t'es sentie invincible. Le monde était petit, pathétique, les autres pitoyables et faibles face à ta force. Ton ego s'est surdimensionné, et tu as cru à tous ces mensonges. Tu as cru à ta force. Tu as cru à tout ce que ton père a fait miroiter devant ton regard sombre. Et au fur et à mesure que tu lisais de la crainte, de la peur, dans les yeux des autres, tu étais sur et certaine d'être la meilleure. Tu t'es laissé engloutir avec joie dans tant de délices, dans ce magma noirâtre et exquis qui suintait de tous côtés. Effacées les larmes, oubliée la peine. La nouvelle Minerva a éclot, telle une rose noire scintillant dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Tu as été crédule, naïve. Tu as été bernée par ton orgueil, trompée de ton plein gré par cette force factice dont tu te sentais munie. Tu t'es faite entraînée, aveuglée par le pouvoir. Tout simplement. Tu as perdu ta raison de te battre, tu as perdu ta raison d'être forte. L'orgueil a pris la place de toutes ces choses. La place de ton cœur, la place de ton âme, la place de ton esprit et de ta raison. Tu t'es laissé envoûtée si stupidement par ce poison machiavélique…

J-2 avant les grands jeux magiques.

Mais n'était-ce pas ce que tu voulais, au fond, oublier, gommer toute cette peur, éliminer toute cette faiblesse ? Et maintenant, les Grands Jeux magiques arrivent, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as aucune crainte. Vous gagnerez. Tu gagneras. Comme toutes les autres années. En es-tu si sur, Minerva ? Tu te voile la face. Parce que cette année, il y aura Fairy Tail. Cette guilde merveilleuse dont tu aurais pu rêver d'intégrer lorsque tu étais plus jeune, quand l'espoir et la détermination d'accéder au bonheur subsistaient encore dans ton cœur. Mais, la grande, la majestueuse Fairy Tail a disparue. Et voila que maintenant, sept ans après, laissant bien du temps à ton enfance de s'envoler, Fairy Tail revient au devant de la scène. Tiendront-ils leurs promesses ? Minerva, tu ne crois pas aux miracles, non. Après tant d'années, il est impossible que les guerriers de jadis battent les vainqueurs de maintenant. Non, personne ne pourra te faire face, personne ne pourras rivaliser avec toi. Pourtant tu as peur. Peur de perdre, peur de toutes ces « _faiblesses »_ qu'ils ont et que toi, tu n'as pas. Tu devrais t'en réjouir. Mais tu en trembles de frayeur. Mais ça, tu ne l'avoueras jamais, bien entendu.

J-1 avant les grands jeux magiques.

Parce qu'avec la gloire, l'interdiction de perdre. Et avec les Grands Jeux magiques, la pression encore plus forte sur tes épaules. Le regard de ton père. Celui qu'au fond, tu crains. Ce regard qui promet mille souffrances si tu échoues. Pourtant, tu sais que ton entrée en scène n'est pas prévue pour tout de suite. Tu dois aller régler quelque chose, laissant pour un infime instant ta place à une autre. Ce n'est qu'un moment de répit, un instant pour souffler. Rien de plus. Car personne ne peux te remplacer, personne ne peux te surpasser. Et bientôt, tu vas devoir retenir ta respiration. Et gagner, quoi qu'il en coûte. Car tu ne peux pas perdre. Tu ne veux pas perdre. Parce qu'avec l'échec, l'humiliation. La honte. Plus personne ne te reconnaîtra, ne te respectera. Personne ne te craindra plus. Et tu redeviendras cette pauvre enfant pleurnicharde, seule et perdue... Tu dois te battre pour cela. Pour ton père, mais aussi pour toi. C'est également ton combat. Un combat de plus contre la peur qui t'enserre le cœur. Un combat de plus pour combler l'orgueil avide dont l'appétit est immense. Un combat que tu gagneras, point final.

[...]

Et elle te fait face, défiant ta magie, la contournant. La déchirant en mille brisures ! Ses mouvements sont amples, encore capables d'une puissance monstrueuse. Tu vois son regard chocolat, planté au milieu de son visage couvert d'ecchymoses, plein de détermination et de colère. Ses cheveux virevoltent ça et là, tels des flammes vengeresses. Et tu la vois briser ton sort, sous ton regard incrédule. Elle vient de mettre un terme à ta toute puissance. Elle vient de broyer toutes tes années acharnées à travailler. Tu n'étais pas de taille. Ton cœur est à présent trop noir pour triompher. Et tu te sens si pathétique Minerva, tellement pitoyable ! Tu n'es qu'à ton tour qu'une vulgaire vermine, un insecte dont il faut se débarrasser. Et ton ego saigne, Minerva. Mais celui qui a le plus mal, c'est ton cœur. Ce cœur rongé par cette peur égoïste de redevenir une inconnue inintéressante pour les autres. Tu es au pied du mur, traquée. Il est temps de perdre, Minerva…

Comme Erza porte son armure pour se sentir protégée, toi tu fais de même avec ton maquillage. Ce maquillage qui te protège des autres, qui fige ton visage en un masque tout bonnement parfait. Pour devenir ce que tu n'es pas, paraitre quelqu'un digne d'être vu. Simplement prendre la place d'une personne que ton père pourrait considérer… Tu te sens faible, insignifiante face à elle, avec ta robe et tes talons. Tu es lâche Minerva, tu es cruelle. Et tu vas perdre. Mais… Non, tu ne peux pas te laisser vaincre si facilement, pas après tout ce que tu as enduré ! Alors, dans un fol espoir, tu te redresse, tu laisses ta stupeur de côté. Et cette Erza se tient toujours debout face à toi, sans ciller. Elle tient son immense épée fermement dans sa main droite, prête à en découdre. Sa chevelure écarlate, souillée, danse au milieu des lambeaux de ta magie. Le feu t'a-t-il donc vaincu ?

« - **Impossible… Comment peut-il te rester autant de puissance… ?** Tu lui demandes, sans trop de conviction.

\- **Tu as blessé trop de gens qui comptent à mes yeux.** Répond-t-elle. Elle est déterminée, forte, et tu ne peux pas y croire. Tu ne veux pas y croire ! Toi qui a toujours vécue dans l'égoïsme, comment peux-tu concevoir que l'on puisse trouver autant de force dans son attachement pour les autres ?

Et elle s'avance vers toi. Décidée. Résolue. Inébranlable.

\- **Non. Arrête !** C'est ce que tu cris. Parce que tu as compris. Oui, tu as fini par comprendre. Ces faiblesses dont tu es dépourvue se retournent contre toi. Il est temps de jeter ton masque à terre. Tu ne peux plus sauver ta dignité, il est trop tard à présent. Tu es sans défense. Tu es terrifiée.

\- **C'est ce que tu mérites.** La sentence tombe, implacable. Elle serre les dents, fronce les sourcils. Elle est juste. Ni trop insensible ni trop indulgente non plus. Elle est droite, franche et honnête même avec ses ennemis. Elle est forte, tout simplement.

\- **Arrête ! Je… je…** » Tes yeux s'écarquillent, s'arrondissent à l'extrême. Tu sens la sueur insidieuse couler sur ton visage tandis qu'une vague de terreur te traverse. Tu tentes de l'arrêter, mais il est trop tard, une fois encore. Cette odieuse peur s'exprime pour une fois librement sur tes traits, dans ton regard sombre. Tu fais enfin face à ta faiblesse, et ton masque se brise. Il se fissure et laisse place à _Minerva_.

Et devant ton regard horrifié, Erza se jette sur toi, atteignant la partie droite de ton corps. Ses gestes sont précis, emprunt d'une détermination sans faille. Son coup fatal d'épée est gracieux dans sa violence, magnifique dans sa brutalité. Tout son corps, tous ses muscles se sont tendus à l'extrême, afin de te battre. Afin de venger la souffrance que tu as fait subir à ses amis. Et tu tombes sur le sol poussiéreux, complètement retournée par la puissance inimaginable du coup, comme au ralenti. Pourtant, Erza n'a pas transpercé ton corps de sa lame. A-t-elle eu pitié de toi ? Et malgré cela, tu as perdu. C'était inéluctable. Mais tu ne veux pas y croire. Le bruit mat de ta chute résonne encore longtemps dans les plis sinueux de tes oreilles. Et enfin, une machiavélique douleur explose dans l'intégralité de ton être. Mais ce qui te fait le plus mal, c'est ton cœur. Ce cœur que tu as trahit, par orgueil. Cet orgueil qui t'as mené à la défaite. Tu n'es plus qu'un tas de chair, de sang et d'os. Tu ne peux plus être Minerva à présent. Parce que tu es tombée. Sous leurs yeux.

Tu ne fais plus attention aux sourires de tes ennemies. Ni au regard vainqueur d'Erza. Car tes yeux s'embuent de larmes. Tu es brisée. Il ne reste plus que Sting. Mais qu'il perde ou qu'il gagne, qu'importe. Parce que toi, tu as perdue. Sous le regard de milliers de personnes. Et ces arènes qui s'élèvent, s'étendant infiniment vers le ciel, majestueuses grouillent de monde. Et ce monde hurle. Il hurle le nom de Fairy Tail. Et ces sept années de victoire te reviennent à l'esprit. Avant, c'est Sabertooth qu'ils acclamaient. Maintenant, votre pouvoir est assiégé, conquis. Et tu n'as jamais été apprécié, Minerva. Il n'en faut pas plus pour le public pour te tourner le dos. Il n'en faudra pas plus pour ton père, le maître, pour te tourner le dos. C'est injuste, mais c'est comme ça. Tu n'as plus que tes yeux pour pleurer, Minerva.

[…]

« - **Le vainqueur des Grands Jeux magiques est… Fairy Tail !** »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement rugit dans les arènes. Vous avez perdus. Devant le regard de milliards de personnes. Et tu en veux à Orga, tu en veux à Rufus, à Rogue… ! Tu en veux à ceux qui pourraient être tes amis, à ceux qui devraient être tes amis. Mais personne ne t'a vu, personne ne t'a considéré autrement que comme Dame Minerva la fille du maître, Minerva la combattante à craindre. Non, personne n'a vu qui tu étais vraiment, cette fillette frêle qui pleurait tout le temps. Mais à présent, plus que tout, tu en veux à toi-même. Tu as tout essayé, tu les a tous eu, un à un. Juvia. Lucy. Miliana. Kagura et bien d'autres encore. Pourtant elle, elle t'a battu. Parce quelle avait cette chose dans le regard, cette lueur que tu ne possèdes pas. Tu aimerais rejeter la faute sur Sting, Sting qui a abandonné. C'est un lâche. Mais au fond, c'est toi la plus trouillarde. Lui il a accepté la défaite. Il savait. Il savait que jamais vous ne gagneriez. Et c'est une preuve de courage.

Pourtant, lui, il avait des convictions, des raisons de se battre. Mais il ne faisait tout de même pas le poids. Ton père, toi ; avez profité de cette ambition, de cette force, sans jamais vous poser de questions. Vous avez manipulé. Vous avez humilié. Et tu as participé à ce carnage, toi aussi. Tu as fait pression sur Sting, tu lui as retiré quelque chose qui lui était cher. Et au fond, sûrement n'es-tu pas mieux que ce père indifférent, ce maître sans cœur. Et tu fais mal aux autres, comme ton père t'a fait mal. Et pourtant, tu as continué. Tu voulais l'amour. Comment aurais-tu pu l'avoir avec un tel comportement ? Et tu te hais pour cette faiblesse. Pourquoi es-tu si stupide ?

Parce que Dame Minerva n'a jamais eu besoin de raison pour être forte, elle l'était et c'est tout, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as oublié, avec cet immense égo qui est né en toi, la faible raison qui t'a poussé à te battre. Tu as oublié pourquoi tu voulais devenir la meilleure, tu as oublié pourquoi tu as promis de ne pas échouer. Tu as oublié ce manque de reconnaissance, ce vide d'amour à combler. Oui, tu as oublié la raison de ta force. Et c'est ce qui t'a perdu, tu le sais. Mais, du haut de ton amour propre, même souillé, traîné dans la poussière et le sang, tu ne peux pas avouer une telle chose. Avouer que oui, Minerva, tu as peur. Et tu pleures. Ton orgueil te quitte-t-il avec ces larmes ? Coule-t-il sur le sol poussiéreux de l'arène ?

Pour la première fois de ta vie, une frayeur sincère s'est inscrite dans tes yeux. Cette peur que tu as toujours cachée, derrières tes airs hautains. Cette peur que tu as laisse éclater devant tout le monde. Quelle humiliation, mon dieu, quelle amère et frustrante humiliation ! Tu préfèrerais mourir à présent que faire face à tant de honte. Mais ce serait lâche n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne veux pas être lâche. Mais tu es lâche. Et tu as peur Minerva, tellement peur. Tes cheveux d'ébène sont poissés de sang, mouillés de larmes, couvert de sueur et de poussière. Ou es-tu, Minerva ? Ou est passé cette glorieuse combattante, cruelle et invincible ? Et tu pleures cette frustration, tu laisse échapper cette colère. Cette colère contre toi, contre ta lâcheté, contre ton orgueil. Depuis quand n'as-tu pas pleuré, d'ailleurs ?

Tu pince tes lèvres au goût métallique, tu t'en veux. Pourquoi perdre maintenant ? Pourquoi ? Tout ça pour quoi, hein ? Cette cruauté, cette méchanceté, juste pour finalement perdre ? Minerva, tu peux désormais enterrer ton vil orgueil dans une tombe, scellé dans un cercueil. Tu n'as plus qu'à l'abandonner en même temps que cette bataille. Tu n'as qu'à abandonner Minerva pour devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Mais c'est bien plus facile a dire qu'à faire, n'est-ce pas ? Comment peux-tu à présent te débarrasser de ce mal qui te ronge chaque jour un peu plus ? Et tu te laisse aller, tu fermes les yeux. Tu captes l'odeur du sang, des larmes. Cette fragrance qui t'est bien connue. Ce parfum que tu trouvais autrefois exquis et dont tu te délectais. Tu sens la douleur parcourir tout ton corps, tes membres se parer de courbatures et d'ecchymoses. Physiquement, tu survivras. Tu laisses la lumière du soleil baigner de sa douce chaleur ta frêle carcasse. Plus le temps de pleurer. Plus le temps de penser, plus le temps d'avoir peur. Après tout, que ton père aille voir ailleurs si tu y es. Tu as bien le droit à un peu de répit, non ? Tu te laisses bercer par la sensation du sol poussiéreux sous ton corps.

« - **L'Orgueil part-il avec des larmes ?** » Tu demandes faiblement, laissant une dernière larme rouler sur ta joue.

Malheureusement, personne ne te répondra. Parce que tu es toute seule, Minerva. C'est la fin des Grands Jeux magiques. Et c'est la fin de Sabertooth.


	6. Invidia - Chelia

SENTIMENTS, DESIRS ET PENSEES

Un amour que l'on attendra toujours. Un amour qu'on se refuse, qui est impossible. Un amour que l'on a perdu, celui que l'on a jamais reçu. Ce sentiment qui nous pousse a nous battre. Nous aimons d'amour ou d'amitié, nous aimons, tout simplement. Car être humain, c'est aimer les autres. Voici l'histoire de six amours frustrés.

 **Résumé :** Comment lutter quand on sait que toutes ses certitudes s'effondrent, comme les tours d'un château de carte, autour de nous ? Faut-il rester immobile et se résigner ? Faut-il se relever et lutter ? Et, quand on est poussé par l'envie, sentiment insidieux et malsain, jusqu'où pouvons nous aller pour obtenir ce que l'on souhaite ?

 **Rating :** K+

 **Personnage :** Chelia B.

 **Genre :** Romance/Angst

Vieux texte pas terrible, je le concède. Ça devait être le thème « Envie » pour mon recueil sur les sept péchés capitaux... Puis finalement, j'ai plus envie d'écrire ce recueil (dommage, j'aimais bien mon résumé...) donc bon, je le mets ici, même s'il n'est pas génial, parce qu'il colle bien au thème « Amour pour lequel on se bat » et il fait écho a l'OS précédent qui parlait d'orgueil. Puis je ferme ce recueil, voila, parce que je vais en ouvrir un autre qui me fera office de fourre-tout. Ce qui est sur, c'est que le sixième OS devait parler de Cana ou de Kagura et nous voilà avec Chelia...

Les personnages appartiennent à **Mashima-sama** , le texte suivant à moi-même.

Bonne lecture.

INVIDIA

Une tristesse. Une défaite. Une prise de conscience. Mais a-t-elle au moins le droit de se résigner ? Si elle abandonne, ce serait le désespoir. Et, le désespoir lui soustrairait tous ses rêves. Et, sans ses rêves tendres et doucereux, elle ne serait qu'une carapace toute vide. Sans espoir et sans amour, elle ne pourrait plus sourire. Elle ne pourrait plus être ce qu'elle est. Mais… Comment peut-elle rivaliser ? Elle doit, elle ne peut faire autrement. A quoi bon y réfléchir ? Les non-dits flottent dans l'atmosphère, jusqu'à rejoindre l'éther. Ces mots imprononcés qui les éloignent encore l'un de l'autre. La timidité. Le refus. Mais aussi, la complicité d'être ensemble. La force de sentir l'autre à ses côtés.

Elle ne fait pas le poids, elle ne vivra jamais la même chose avec son bien aimé. Son bien aimé. Que ces mots sont amers à ses oreilles. Peut-elle au moins le qualifier de cela ? Oh, Sherry lui a dit, le premier amour n'est presque jamais le bon… Mais eux, pourquoi ont-ils le droit de s'aimer ? Hein, pourquoi ? La vie est bien injuste, bien injuste. Pourtant elle se bat, elle se bat… Mais comment lutter quand on sait que toutes ses certitudes s'effondrent, comme les tours d'un château de carte, autour de nous ? Alors elle reste immobile, les yeux perdus quelque part, ailleurs, tandis que, brûlant, gelé, le vent finit de balayer toutes ses croyances. Parce qu'elle ne réussira jamais à les vaincre toute seule. Même à deux, ils n'y arriveront pas. Parce qu'ils sont tout seuls.

Il y a la force devant eux. La puissance face à son regard, l'amour, deux corps unis par le même sentiment, par la même passion, la fusion inéluctable de l'eau et de la glace offerts à ses yeux clairs. Eux, ils ne sont que de tas de chair, séparé par un gouffre bien trop grand. Un précipice qu'elle seule ne peut combler. Ils sont côte à côte, et pourtant bien trop loin l'un de l'autre. Et elle ne peut que fixer ce qu'il se passe. Elle ne peut pas réagir. Il est impossible pour elle de bouger. Ses membres sont rigides, incapables d'esquisser le moindre geste. Un liquide glacé et bouillant circule dans ses veines. Comment continuer de frapper, quand on sait très bien que son rêve est brisé ? Parce que, sous ses prunelles top pâles, il y a ce qu'elle n'aura jamais. Elle ne peut plus continuer de se leurrer. Et, peu à peu, de plus en plus vite, les fissures se forment tout au long de ses songes, comme les brisures d'un miroir.

« Merveilleux… »

Oh… Et qu'est-ce qu'elle les envie. Est-ce cela, le pouvoir de l'amour, est-ce cela ? L'enlacement est si beau, ces jets limpides qui, lentement, se sont solidifié, brillant sous le soleil, inébranlables, pour les vaincre. Et ils ont perdu. C'est une force qu'elle n'aura jamais. Pas si elle continue d'aimer quelqu'un qui n'en a rien fait d'elle. Mais, connaîtra-t-elle une telle beauté un de ces jours ? Elle est éblouie. Tout est sublime. Ne sera-t-elle à jamais qu'une pauvre enfant obligée de sourire, de rire candidement, mignonne à en croquer ? Est-elle si malchanceuse ? On dit des miroirs qui se fracassent, qu'ils apportent nombres années de malheur. Mais pourquoi est-ce si douloureux ? Est-ce bien la souffrance qui a pris la place de son sang ? Tout est trop lumineux, l'instant trop brillant, pour son pauvre cœur. Elle agonise.

Elle les envie, sentiment diabolique qui a pris le contrôle de son corps, chassant, balayant toute douleur, toute tristesse, toute résignation. L'envie a tout arraché, a noirci son cœur, assombri son regard. Et, glacée et transie, la jeune fille se relève. Ils ont échoué. Parce qu'il n'y a pas d'amour entre eux. Parce qu'il n'y en aura jamais. C'était inéluctable. Aucun des deux n'aurait pu enrayer la fatalité, se dresser contre elle. Et elle les envie. Un vent froid a soufflé sur tous ses espoirs… Est-ce que sa main à elle aussi, se liera avec celle de celui qu'elle aime ? Ce n'est plus possible. Ca n'a jamais été possible. Elle frissonne, sa peau diaphane se couvre de chair de poule. Il y a toujours ces non-dits qui flottent entre eux, les empêchant de se rapprocher. Mais, peu à peu, ils disparaissent et se faufilent quelque part dans le ciel. Bientôt, ils auront ce qu'elle convoite.

La beauté de l'instant. Pur. Transcendant. Leurs peaux qui se sont joint, doucement, d'un même mouvement. Comme s'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Dans leur regard, la confiance en l'amour, croire en l'autre bien plus qu'en soi-même. Et, aussi, la force d'être ensemble. Ce mot. « Ensemble ». Ces simples lettres qui se suivent, impromptues, sans aucune logique, qui sont venues vriller chacun de leur tympan. Et, il résonne, ce mot, il résonne. Dans son esprit à elle, aussi. Parce qu'ils étaient ensembles. Et qu'eux, même à deux, ils sont tout seul. Alors, est-elle trop jeune pour connaître cela ? Ils ne sont pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Ce n'est pas l'homme de sa vie. Ce n'est pas la femme de sa vie. Mais elle l'aime, elle l'aime, elle l'aime.

Et l'envie renforce son amour. Elle ne veut pas. Elle empêchera. Elle se dressera face à ceux qui ont ce qu'elle veut de tout son cœur. Parce qu'elle ne peut supporter de ne pas accéder au bonheur suprême, à réaliser ses rêves. Puisque son cœur est trop plein d'envie. Trop plein de méchanceté. Elle se relève, le regard plongé vers le sol. Elle lisse sa jupe déchirée, machinalement. Une pulsion malsaine s'est insinuée diaboliquement dans tout son être. Ses cheveux, défaits, pendent mollement. Ils flottent autour d'elle, recouverts de poussières. Ses poings graciles se serrent. Elle les envie. Elle relève la tête. Elle ne peut pas se laisser abattre. Jamais, elle n'a pu voir quelque chose de si pur. De si beau.

« De si merveilleux… »

Et elle aussi, elle est bien décidée à connaître cela. Elle se battra. Quoi qu'il se passe. Elle passera sa vie s'il le faut, mais elle finira par l'avoir. Parce que l'envie insidieuse la pousse, lui offre des ailes, et, une fois repu, sûrement s'envolera-t-il contaminer une autre âme. Mais pour le moment il est bien là, a planté sa serres dans la chair tendre et malléable de la demoiselle. La passion de la jeune fille est mauvaise. Et cette tentation à laquelle elle a succombée, elle l'accueille avec plaisir. Parce qu'elle lui donne de la force. Lui fait perdre son sourire. Et fige sur ses lèvres roses et tendres un rictus décidé. L'étirement, amer, de l'envie, si caractéristique, grimace monstrueuse et tordue. Sur son visage.

« Je serai merveilleuse, moi aussi. »

 _L'envie a pris possession de son corps._


End file.
